The present invention relates generally to food preparation devices and, more particularly, to a wok support ring and other devices for reducing the amount of lifting and physical effort needed to moving a wok during cooking.
A wok is generally in the form of a bowl like utensil in which foods are rapidly cooked while being stirred. A wok generally has a curved interior and somewhat curved exterior surface and is primarily intended to be used with a flame or charcoal heat source as opposed to a heat source having a flat heat transferring surface, particularly those of smooth top electric stove heating surfaces. Moreover, the smooth cooking surface makes it possible to cook using a minimum amount of fats and oil since the food items to be cooked may be moved into the heated oil very easily.
Woks also are typically used for cooking for very short time periods at high heats. In a typical stir fry recipe, the cooking time can be four minutes or less. In addition to health benefits, the flavor in the food items, particular in vegetables, is substantially retained by the high temperature sealing of the surfaces. This allows the flavors and juices of the food items to remain inside for maximum concentration.
Since typical cooking with a wok requires the food to be subjected to high temperatures for short period of times, the high temperature requirement means that food will burn easily if not turned and folded frequently. Two typical methods for folding or turning the food items are either a rocking motion in which the wok is rapidly moved back and forth in a somewhat rocking motion, or through the use of utensils such as a spatula or spoon to fold and stir the food. A hybrid approach of rocking the wok while using the utensil is also known. All current methods of cooking with a wok requires a significant amount of skill and training.
Commercial cooking woks tend to be large and can become quite heavy when loaded with food. The weight and motion combine to make this style of cooking very difficult to execute. In a commercial setting, the worker must be trained for long periods of time to achieve quality results. Holding a heavy wok and moving it over the cooking flame can be quite difficult and may expose a worker to the risk of burns. Additionally, repetitive motion injuries to the wrist and hand can be experienced as well.
What has been needed is a device which can be used with a cooking wok that reduces the amount of skill and training required in order to make high quality of food while using a wok. Additionally, such a device should improve the ability of the worker to hold and handle the wok during cooking to help eliminate worker discomfort associated when moving the wok to fold and mix the food within the pan of the wok. The present invention disclosed herein satisfied these and other needs.